Szeretlek!
by Kate Solis
Summary: Stefan elmegy egy hétre valahova és Elenat ott hagyja Damonnel.Vajon mi történik köztük egy hét alatt?Delena.  Reviews pleeeaaase.


Elena szemszögéből.

-Stefan ,kérlek!Egy egész hét ?Mit csináljak egy hétig nélüled?-ké inkabb elmegy egy egész hétre ,nem tudom hogy mi dolga van mert nem avatott mondta hogyha hazajön mindent elmesél.És én addig itt leszek ére nyár van úgyhogy mehetünk a Damonnel és nem Stefannal.

-Itt leszel Damonnal.Ő majd szó Damon ?-kérdezte Stefan ,az utolsó mondatnál felemelve a hangját.

-Ó,hát persze!Olyan jót fogunk mulatni!Egész nap együtt leszünk.Már alig várom.-mondta ,miközben csinálta azt az izét a szemével , ami annyira persze ezt sose vallanám ő a barátom bá tudhatja meg hogy egy hétig eltitkolni nehéz lesz ,úgy hogy minden másodpercben ott lesz mellettem.

-Lá rendben lesz.-nyugtatott Stefan.-De mostmár ,szeretlek Elena.-Nyomott egy puszit a számra és már el is kezdődik.

-Na és most mit csinálunk?-kérdeztem.

-Hát ha gondolod nézhetünk rémisztő filmet ,beülhetünk az óriási kádamba és gyújtunk gyertyát vagy mehetünk az óriási ágyamba és -itt közbevágtam.

-Rémisztő filmet nézünk.-Ez tűnt a legjobb választá nem lehet olyan rémes az a csak egy film.

Damon be is tette a DVD lejátszóba a filmet és ük a földre az összes párnát a házból és ráültünk.A földről jobb volt TV-t nézni.A film már félelmetes volt mikor megkezdődö bírtam sokáig nézni úgyhogy inkább néztem Damont.Ő sokkal jobb látvány ezt ő is észrevette , de ő nézte a filmet .

-Elena , tetszett a film ?-kérdezte kuncogva.

-Ennél jobbat még nem is láttam.-mind a ketten tudtuk hogy nem a filmről van szó. , hanem arról amit én néztem ,vagyis róla.

-Mit szeretnél csinálni kiscicám ?-most miért hív kiscicának ?.Tetszik ez a né olyan aranyosan tudja mondani.

-Megyek lefekszem aludni.Fáradt vagyok.-nem voltam fá nem tudtam mit csinálhatná valahogy csak elalszom.

Be akartam menni Stefan szobájába ,de zárva volt.

-Damon!Miért van bezárva Stefan szobájának az ajtaja ?-kérdeztem.

-Mert bezártam.-mondta ,mintha ez egy természetes dolog lenne.

-Miért?-kérdeztem ,de a választ már tudtam.

-Azért mert így vagy a kis kanapén alszol vagy velem..-vigyorgott.

-Damon!Nyisd ki az ajtót!-kiabá feküdhetek vele egy á tudja mi történne?Nem is tudnék ész este csak őt nézné alszik ártatlanul.

-Nem.

-Akkor alszok itt.-nem tehettem mást.

-Rendben.-mondta.És elindult a szobája felé.

-Most hova mész?-kérdeztem.

-Aludni.A kényelmes ,pihe-puhe ágyikómban.-gú!Csak nem lehet olyan rossz ez a kanapé.

Két óra forgolodás után,ami nem is volt forgolódas mivel nem volt helyem megfordulni, úgy döntöttem fel megyek Damonhoz hátha már alszik és nem fog é bementem a szobába óbáltam úgy odamenni hogy ne vegyen éültem az ágyba ,majd lefeküémre nem vett észre.Már kezdtem örülni ,amikor éreztem hogy egy kar körémfonódik.Hát persze hogy é vártam ?Hiszen vámpír.Úgy csináltam mint aki már alszik és magamon hagytam a karját.

Másnap mikr felébredtem , Damon mellkasán fekü nem nyitottam ki a akartam kiszállni az ágybó jó volt itt feküdni érzés volt mintha ide tartoznék hozzá.De én Stefanhoz tartozom!

-Elena ,meddig fogunk még itt feküdni ?Legalább csinaljunk valami érdekeset. láttam az arcát de éreztem hogy vigyorog egyet.

-Jó itt feküdni.-lehet hogy ezt nem kellett volna mondjam.

-Feküdhetünk itt egész nap-mondta-ha,-gondoltam hogy akar valamit cserébe-kapok tőled valamit.

-Mit?-csak ne csókü ne csó ne csókot.

És ekkor átfordított a hátamra és ő volt felül.

-Csókolj meg.-suttogta a fü a száját elhagyó levegő súrolta a füleimet ,egy nagyon jó érzés fogott Stefannal més is voltak jó pillanataim de ez...Ez mindent felülmú ha már az ilyen kellemes hogy közel vagyunk egymáshoz, milyen lehet egy csók?Ezt csak egy utón lehet kideríteni.

Közelebbhajoltam és lassan közelítettem az ajkaimmal az övé összeért a szánk , mintha tüzijáték repkedett a pillanatban tudtam hogy többé nem tudnék e nélkül é csókcsatába keztünk és valahogy kiment a fejemből hogy csak egy csók kellene a nyugodt pihenéshez.Már nem akartam többet Damonnal akartam .

-Elena,el kell mondjak valamit.-szólalt meg olyan komoly hangon mint még soha.-Én..Oh Istenem ..én..-

-Damon , mi az ?-ké lehet ennyire nehéz csinált ?

-Szeretlek. a gyönyörű tengerkék szemei csillogtak a könnyektől amik próbáltak kiszabadulni ,de ő nem akarta engedni nekik.

-Én is szeretlek Damon.-mondtam .És ez így is Damon Salvatoret.És más nem számított.


End file.
